Night has a Thousand Eyes
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: "The mind has a thousand eyes and the heart but one: Yet the light of a whole life dies when love is done." Hermione and Malfoy have never seen eye to eye. But when a book in the library comes alive it sucks them into a world unlike their own while finding a way to escape. They now need to get along, earn trust and fight to get out. Or they might get trapped forever.
1. Remember the Quote

**Night has a Thousand Eyes**

 _This story is not in continuation of the books or movies._

" _The mind has a thousand eyes and the heart but one: Yet the light of a whole life dies when love is done."_ Francis William Bourdillon

 _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are known as enemies at school. But everything changes with just one quote by muggle Francis William Bourdillon. When a book at the school library comes alive it brings them to a world that they need to escape. They just need to trust each other and remember the quote from the poem. If they do maybe they can fight and find their way out. Or they might get trapped in the world forever?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** Remember the Quote

It was another day at Hogwarts and the same thing was happening as always. Draco Malfoy was annoying Hermione Granger as always. He was considered a pompous prat who flaunted his money at any chance he got. Hermione was getting annoyed at it that she was getting ready to put her foot down or more like in his mouth.

Both her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been over the edge for a long time that day. It doesn't take all that much to set them off when it comes to Draco Malfoy. It could be something as simple as a smirk on his face. They consider themselves enemies and that they will always be enemies no matter what.

But at the moment Malfoy was making fun of Hermione in Potions class. She looked back at him as he was mocking her. He kept on hopping up on his chair whenever he could put his hand in the air as if he had the answer to a question. The other Slytherin's, guffawed at him; while Hermione just flushed a pink color on her cheeks.

"Let me at him." said Ron Weasley at the moment

Neither of them could take it that Malfoy was making fun of Hermione. They just wanted to snap his neck instead of doing the potion they were supposed to be focusing on.

"No you can't, you can't give him the satisfaction." told Hermione

"Hermione he's making fun of you." Ron Weasley retorted

"So what you need to be a better person than him." said Hermione

"I don't care about being a better person. I want to wring his neck." replied Ron

"Honestly Hermione this is Malfoy he's asking for it." said Harry

"I don't care think about yourselves, think about the points you could lose for the house." told Hermione

"I don't care about that at the moment he's making fun of you." said Ron

"Let him." Hermione scoffed

She went back to looking at her potion to see how far she was in it. She seemed to get pretty far into it. They were in their seventh year and were supposed to be creating Polyjuice Potion. It wasn't too bad since they created it once before for mere curious and educational purposes in their second year. It was mostly her who created while Harry and Ron were to the side watching her.

The only reason they did it was so Harry and Ron could infiltrate the Slytherin common room without Draco Malfoy knowing. Malfoy seemed to have been planning something that year to them and they wanted to know what it was so they could be a step ahead. It wasn't a total loss or a total gain because they did get access and information but things got in the crosshairs.

She sighed as they were only the part one stage, the beginning stage of the potion. At their table she was the only one to get the best result of the potion since she did it once before. She noticed that Harry was doing fairly well by actually following the directions as best as he could. But then she noticed Ron who seemed to be whimpering into his potion as it was starting to curdle on him.

Twenty minutes later when class was over she got as far that she needed to be at. Hermione wiped her forehead with her arm. It was a lot of work to be doing even if she already did it once. She grabbed the cauldron and brought it up to a counter setting it on it as she put her name on it. But as she set her cauldron on counter she crashed into it as she was sprawled all over counter with some bulk on top of her.

It seemed heavy but she didn't know what it was. But there seemed to be something pressed into her back that felt hard almost like a rock. Her bushy brown hair got in her mouth. But what was worse was that her potion splattered and went everywhere on top of her on her clothes as well as another potion. She was lucky nothing major was happening to her.

"So sorry." said the voice of Ron Weasley

"You idiot." said the voice of Draco Malfoy on top of her knowing what the bulk is now and that his elbow must be pressed into her

"Can you get off me?" Hermione finally got out of her mouth

"Whatever Granger." muttered Draco Malfoy as he went back a little and slowly getting up

Hermione heaved herself off the floor as she grunted. As she got up she looked at her robe and school uniform to see both her potion and Malfoy's potion all over her. It would have been worse if Malfoy wasn't looking the same as her in the same state.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." said Ron again

"Detention Weasley." said the remark of their Potions Master Professor Snape coming over "Twice a week for a month for idiocy. I will need a sixteen inch essay from both Draco and Granger on the proper use of the Polyjuice Potion, its effects and how to properly brew it. As well with everyone I need an eighteen inch essay on the history of the potion. I want it next week and Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I want your other essay next class. Weasley, come with me."

Hermione saw that Ron was looking at her with a sorry impression as he left with Professor Snape to get his detention schedule and punishment. She then looked down at herself glad that class was over so she can go back to the dorms before dinner started. But then she realized that everyone that was in the class was looking at her and Draco. They had started murmuring.

Hermione went over to her seat grabbing her bag and ran from the classroom not wanting people to talk about her in low whispers. She was now going to be the news and gossip of the school. She doesn't want it as she ran in the dungeons going up finding a trail to bring up to the fifth floor where the, portrait of the Head dorms were.

At the beginning of her seventh year before it started she got made Head Girl really ecstatic about it. But when she learned the Draco Malfoy got made Head Boy her head was boiling. The reason was because the Head Girl of Gryffindor had to share head dorms with the Head Boy of Slytherin. She went up a small set of stairs and then went to her own room.

She took off her school robes and uniform and grabbed a new set of school robes and uniform. She sighed glad to get the potion off of the clothes she was wearing. But she still had some on her hands, neck and face. So she went over to the bathroom as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to see Malfoy coming up to his room to change.

She looked at him briefly before she opened the door to the bathroom going inside. She locked the door then went over to the sink turning the water on warm. She put her hands under the water getting rid of the potion that she on them as it went down the drain. She then cupped water in her hands putting it on her neck and face rubbing the potion off. She put water and soap on any place she could find skin that has potion trying to get it all off. She went over to the door unlocking it and opened the door up when a fist was at the door about to knock.

"Go ahead I'm done." said Hermione as she started going down the stairs

"Granger." said Malfoy to her as she tried to avoid him "Are you going down to dinner?"

"Nope." replied Hermione not hungry anymore

"Going to the library then." Draco smirked

"None of your business Malfoy." said Hermione as she was walking

She went out of the portrait as Malfoy was following her forgetting about the potion still on his hands, face and neck and anywhere else that could get that wasn't clothes. She doesn't get why he was following her at all. She went down stairs with her bag in tow while Draco Malfoy was following her. She doesn't get why he has to be following her.

She got to the library and opened the door going inside as she was going to get her homework done. She set her bag on a table then went off into the shelves to look for books to help her with her homework. She got two pieces of homework from Professor Snape because of the accident that was caused by her best friend Ron Weasley. She also has homework from McGonagall for Transfiguration, Herbology and every class that she is taking at the current moment.

She grabbed one book and put it on the table, then she went back and grabbed a second book, then grabbed a third book and was going to grab a fourth book when Malfoy came over to her. She was holding onto the book as he looked at her.

"What Malfoy? I'm already a laughing stock because of you and now everyone is going to know what happened in Potions." said Hermione to him

"That was Weasley's fault if you recall." Draco retorted back

"It was an accident on his part." replied Hermione as she walked over to the table and set the book down

"Yeah accident." muttered Draco as he crossed his arms in front of him "So he's saying."

Hermione looked at Malfoy seeing that he never went in the bathroom to clean the potion from his hands, face, neck or anything else. It was hard as she sucked in a deep breath. In her own eyes it made him even better looking but she never paid any attention to his looks. He was a conceited jerk as it was and she doesn't need more of it.

"I see you at the Head dorms every day and night having to deal with it Malfoy and then when we get to classes you make fun of me. It's like you make a habit and game of it. Ron wanted at you and wring your neck of what you were doing to me." explained Hermione to him as she went back to the shelves

"I can't help that you're a bookworm, geek and know-it-all." said Malfoy

"So what if I am? At least I'm not a conceited jerk that flaunts his money all around any chance he gets and is a pompous prat." replied Hermione

"I am not." said Malfoy coming over

"You sure as hell are." Hermione retorted wanting to shout at him

"At least it's better than what you are being the bookworm, know-it-all, teacher's pet and all around perfect." said Malfoy getting his courage to fight back

"Perfect? I am not perfect. You have Snape wrapped around his pinky finger." Hermione nearly shouted roaring with anger inside of her with so many things bubbling down the surface

While they were fighting they didn't notice that a book off on the side had started to glow gold as it somehow got activated by something. It was like it sensed something was happening around it. But Malfoy and Hermione were to engross in their quarrel that they weren't paying attention at all.

"I do not have Snape wrapped around my pinky finger." Draco huffed back

"You sure as hell do." said Hermione as she placed her hands on her hips

"What about you Miss Perfect with Professor McGonagall?" wondered Draco as Hermione huffed at him

The book got brighter by the moment and started to levitate as it went off the shelf. But Malfoy and Hermione still weren't paying any attention to it. They were paying attention to each other jumping at each other's throats. It started making its way towards them.

"She likes me because I know what I'm doing and that I don't goof off." Hermione retaliated

"Oh I see and that can't be with me and Professor Snape." said Malfoy

"Malfoy . . ." said Hermione as she noticed the book glowing and coming towards them

"No Granger I got the way I'm here because of my own smarts and not because of anything else." said Malfoy continuing on his tangent

"Malfoy." said Hermione still paying attention to the book

"Granger don't you get it." said Malfoy

"No Malfoy look around you." said Hermione as he turned around to see the book in front of them glowing

"Why is there a book levitating and glowing?" wondered Malfoy with stupefaction

It was still glowing as it landed in Hermione's hands and the title page of the book opened at her as something spoke out at them.

" _The mind has a thousand eyes and the heart but one: Yet the light of a whole life dies when love is done."_

The rest of the book starting turning the pages fast on its own until it landed on a page in the middle of the book. The pages glowed and out shot something at them as they got encircled in sparkles and the glow of the book that Hermione was holding. It went all around creating a strange kind of magic to that they have never seen before. The magic that was there seemed like it was ancient as long as the school has been around possible. They tried to move and get out of the magic but the pull was to strong until finally the book pulled them inside of it.

Both of them landed on the ground of a grassy hillside. They sighed as they looked around wondering where they were but it was hard to tell. It was dark and night outside where all they could see was millions of stars above their heads. There was nothing there.

But then they looked down at themselves seeing they changed outfits and that they were no longer at Hogwarts as they knew it. Hermione noticed she was wearing a blush colored what she could call a frilly dress but reminds her of a Berengaria gown. While Malfoy seemed to be wearing something to a Tristan Complete Outfit but a bit different with the colors being black, silver and green.

They looked at each other with shocked faces wanting to know where they are now. They last thing that happened to them before they got sucked into the place or wherever they were a book was glowing and floated at them it said something and then sucked them right into this time. They were now stuck here with no book or how to find a way out.


	2. A Land without Magic

**Night has a Thousand Eyes**

 _Hey this is the next chapter in my story. I don't own Harry Potter or the universe that belongs to JK Rowling. Though I'd admit it would be cool. I would really like it to see what everyone thinks of it so read and review. Thank you much._

* * *

 **Chapter 2** A Land without Magic

Both of them landed on the ground of a grassy hillside. They sighed as they looked around wondering where they were but it was hard to tell. It was dark and night outside where all they could see was millions of stars above their heads. There was nothing there.

But then they looked down at themselves seeing they changed outfits and that they were no longer at Hogwarts as they knew it. Hermione noticed she was wearing a blush colored what she could call a frilly dress but reminds her of a Berengaria, gown. While Malfoy seemed to be wearing something to a Tristan Complete Outfit but a bit different with the colors being black, silver and green.

They looked at each other with shocked faces wanting to know where they are now. They last thing that happened to them before they got sucked into the place or wherever they were a book was glowing and floated at them it said something and then sucked them right into this time. They were now stuck here with no book or how to find a way out.

"You look terrible Granger." said Malfoy to her

"Touché Malfoy, touché." responded Hermione as she brought her hands and arms down to her sides "Now the question is what happened and where are we?"

"That's two questions Granger." Malfoy retorted with a snicker

"Ugh where's my wand?" muttered Hermione as she started looking around her dress for her wand but couldn't find it then started looking all around at the grass for it "No I can't find my wand."

"Neither can I." said Malfoy as he was searching

"Does this place not have magic?" wondered Hermione

"What is this place? I don't see anything around us." Malfoy was nearing an outrage as he put his arm around

They looked around and found nothing was there, it was completely barren with just grass and gravel nearby. The gravel was in the form of path that went in two directions. The only thing that was in color was some flowers in a small flowerbed to the side. But the path she saw that not only did it go in two directions but it seemed to go on for a while in both areas.

"You choose which direction?" Hermione put out there knowing he wouldn't have it any other way

"This way." Malfoy pointed to their right side thinking it would be the safer route and they would end up somewhere better

"Looks like it's going to be a long trek." muttered Hermione more to herself than to him

They walked over to the gravel road together. Hermione looked down at her feet seeing that she was wearing short heels. Because of the walk she is going to take she is going to have to endure hurt and soar feet. They then started walking going on the trek side by side. As they were walking Hermione stayed silent not knowing what to say or what to do.

They just got sucked into a book which latched them to a world that is unimaginable. The book must have created the world because they weren't sure if the place actually exists. If it does exists it has to be another place in time because their outfits are different compared to today's wear. Never in her right mind she, would wear a dress like this.

They couldn't hear a thing as they were walking. The only thing they could hear was the whispering of the winds that kept creeping past. It made the night eerie, mysterious and filled with goad. It just wanted to provoke her with the evil of the night. The chill went up her spine as she felt cold. So she wrapped her arms around her as she continued taking each step forward.

As time wore on they still hadn't spoken a word to each other. Hermione thought that was a plus though. She didn't have to endure the constant remarks of Draco Malfoy or how he would snide at her. It made things easier that they didn't have to say a word. But it rose up some tension that was happening.

The path seemed to go on forever in straight line until it started to curve and have jagged turns and then they came upon a hill that they were on top. They started walking down slowly so they wouldn't slip and fall. It was a good fifteen feet down so they had to walk gently. They eventually got to the bottom of the hill. They looked at it then went back to walking forward. It kept on going straight for a little while it was curved. The path they had been taking has been strenuous since the beginning. They then came upon a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" wondered Hermione

"Do you honestly think I know which way we should go, Granger?" Malfoy retorted to her

"Look we haven't come across a single thing or person at all since we got here. My feet hurt like hell, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and I'm tired." Hermione shot back at him "And this could go on forever. So we need to decide which way to go to come upon civilization. Plus it's better that we stick together than go separate directions. We don't know a thing about this place."

"Alright, alright Granger." Malfoy put his hands up in surrender as he looked at her "The left fork."

Hermione stepped forward to the left fork and started walking forward as Malfoy followed her in tow. That path continued to go straight for ten feet before it turned a sharp turn to the left. They went forward walking another fifteen feet before they turned to the right as they continued on walking.

It was still awkward between them as they continued on walking. They had only talked so far when it was needed. The silence didn't help either but it still made it weird with the tension that was in the air. Hermione rubbed her arms with her hands as she kept on following her steps.

She looked at Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes. He was striding with confidence but was hesitant in his walking. She suspected that he doesn't want to be with her but is stuck with her just like she's stuck with him. The outline of his face contorted in a mask of unknowable features.

The two of them don't exactly get along and aren't exactly friends. They are different houses at Hogwarts. She was placed in Gryffindor while he is in Slytherin. They are two very opposite houses and both houses have animosity towards each other. It's because of the founders themselves as they were friends for a time before beliefs got to Salazar Slytherin. It was then the friendship suffered and cut the cord.

The path they were walking on started to become more strenuous as time went on. They seemed to be walking for a while because Hermione started to feel the aches on her ankles and feet. Her feet were starting to get blisters on the bottom and the sides as well as the heel of her foot. But worst of all she was cold and it was getting colder by the minute. It didn't help that the sky was becoming darker the further they went on.

"How long do you think it will be until we find civilization? I thought we would have found something by now." Hermione finally came out

"I don't know but I hope soon." Malfoy answered her "What I want to know is why did we get stuck in here? I mean why us?"

"I wish I knew. But that phrase that was coming from the book I've heard it before but I don't know where." said Hermione trying to think about "What was that phrase again?"

"I can't remember it and I'm a great student." said Malfoy to her as they kept on walking "I mean I am the best."

"Second best Malfoy first place is already taken." Hermione retorted as she stopped walking as she turned around facing him "I've been everyone in every single test even you."

"Yeah." scoffed Malfoy as he walked around her as he went forward

"You git Malfoy." Hermione nearly shouted as she turned around right and slightly jogged with the skirt of her Berengaria gown started to billow in the wind behind her "You realize that you're irksome and that you have gotten under my skin for years."

"That's not my fault." Malfoy scolded at her

"Yes it is." said Hermione as she got by his side once again "Time and time again since second year you have jabbed insults at me. You think of me as a know it all, a teacher's pet, a bookworm and let's not forget that you constantly call me mudblood to my face." she noticed that he stopped walking and was looking somewhere "You are not stopping I'm saying something to you."

"No Granger look." replied Malfoy as he pointed behind her

She turned around to see two planks crossing each other and pointing in two different directions. On both of them there was words engraved on them to two different forms of civilization. One said Lily Valley 10 kilometers away and the other said Castle Yard 25 kilometers away.

"I don't want to be walking for a long time my feet are hurting even more. My blisters even have blisters." Hermione moaned as she massaged her feet

"Let's sit for a while. It's going to a few hours till we can even get to Lily Valley at the rate we're going." Malfoy suggested

"Okay." said Hermione as she went over and found a stump as she sat on it as she took off the heels she was wearing

"How can you walk in those things?" questioned Malfoy as he came over and leaned against the stump on the side

"No one can walk in heels you just need the stamina and will power." Hermione told and took off the second heel and threw it as it landed on the soft grass. She then started massaging her blistered and sore feet. "I've been thinking our outfits look like they belong in the Renaissance era. That I think this might be in the time frame of between the fourteen and seventeenth century."

"Are you saying we've gone back in time Granger?" Malfoy sneered at her deduction

"Not exactly I think the book created the time period for us to be in. It probably thought it was the best time for us. I don't know, it's the best deduction I can come up with." responded Hermione as she put her hands up

"Well at least we have something that's better than nothing." said Malfoy as he grunted in annoyance "It's your fault we're here anyway."

"My fault how is it my fault Malfoy?" Hermione retorted as she looked down at him "I thought it was your fault we're here. If you weren't such an ass then nothing like this could have happened."

"Oh so I'm an ass now am I?" Malfoy was close to shouting as he looked up at her

"You were always one." Hermione muttered loud enough that he could hear then she thought she heard movement coming not far away but she couldn't put the movement to anything "Do you hear something?"

"Yeah what is that?" wondered Malfoy as he got up

Off on the side a carriage was coming from the area of Castle Yard with horses pulling at the reins. Hermione grabbed her shoes and got off the stump as she stood up. The horses and carriage came closer to them and stopped right in front of them with a man holding the reins connected to the horses.

"Rainer why did you stop?" said a female voice from inside the carriage

The female opened the door and the two of them saw a young girl about their age with long cream blonde hair that went down below the breast bone that was in massive but elegant curls. Her eyes were, almond shaped and has a light cream brown colored eyes. Then she was wearing a classic noble ladies dress. She was clearly beautiful.

"Oh." said the female as she saw the two of them "I'm sorry are you guys travelers from a long distance?"

"Uh . . ." Malfoy stuttered not knowing what to say

"You could say that we came from the other direction. We've been walking for a long time hoping to find civilization." said Hermione

"You can come in here we can take you to Lily Valley." said the young female

"We couldn't intrude we don't know you." responded Hermione

"The names Miranda. Miranda Granger at your service." Said the young girl revealed to be named Miranda

Hermione just stood there dumbfounded at the name of the girl while Malfoy just looked at her. Hermione just gulped as she looked at the young female who was just looking at her. She doesn't know what to say to Miranda at all then just stand there with her shoes in her hand.


	3. The Picture in the Window

**Night has a Thousand Eyes**

 **Chapter 3** The Picture in the Window

The female opened the door and the two of them saw a young girl about their age with long cream blonde hair that went down below the breast bone that was in massive but elegant curls. Her eyes were, almond shaped and has a light cream brown colored eyes. Then she was wearing a classic noble ladies dress. She was clearly beautiful.

"Oh." said the female as she saw the two of them "I'm sorry are you guys travelers from a long distance?"

"Uh . . ." Malfoy stuttered not knowing what to say

"You could say that we came from the other direction. We've been walking for a long time hoping to find civilization." said Hermione

"You can come in here we can take you to Lily Valley." said the young female

"We couldn't intrude we don't know you." responded Hermione

"The name's Miranda. Miranda Granger at your service." said the young girl revealed to be named Miranda

Hermione just stood there dumbfounded at the name of the girl while Malfoy just looked at her. Hermione just gulped as she looked at the young female who was just looking at her. She doesn't know what to say to Miranda at all then just stand there with her shoes in her hand.

Hermione looked at Miranda right there as she knows who the woman is. She looked down at Miranda's left hand seeing a glint of an engagement ring and wedding band together. She was going home to her husband Isaiah Granger. The two of them happened to be Hermione's ancestors.

She had heard stories about them from her father. He told her that they came from nobility in the renaissance era. He said that Isaiah and Miranda were brave and would do anything for the people that they were genuine, pure, friendly, and the most selfless people.

Hermione realized that she was just standing there looking at her ancestor Miranda for a few minutes dumbfounded. Malfoy nudged and indicated for her to get out of her trance.

"I'm Hermione." said Hermione right there

"Do you have a last name Hermione?" wondered Miranda as she stood in the door of the carriage

"Gregory. It's Hermione Gregory." said Hermione placing the name that her father told her of a woman named Hermione Gregory met his ancestor on the roads one day with her boyfriend. She shuddered at the boyfriend part as Draco Malfoy was by her side.

"And what about you?" asked Miranda as she turned and looked at Draco right there indicating him

"Draco. Draco Markel." said Malfoy coming up with a last name as Hermione looked at him as she realized something

The book not only brought them inside it but it also brought them to the past of the story of her fathers. But she doesn't know the entire thing as he told him that the story has been passed down for generations and things got changed and things got long forgotten. That she was thinking that getting sucked in the book was an accident at all. It was always meant to happen to both her and Draco the whole time. It's because of the space time continuum and if they didn't they could have become a paradox. Well technically they are a paradox as they were meant to go back in time they whole time since they were young. The book was just waiting for them to arrive and find them again. But now she needs to find that book. That book is the only way to get back home.

"I was wondering Miranda if you could help us find a book. We think it could help us. It might be the only thing that could help us find our way home." Said Hermione stepping forward "What I mean is our home is in distress that book is the one thing we think could be the key."

"Do you know what this book is called?" wondered Miranda looking at the two of them

"No we don't. But this book is bronze in color and it glows in masks of the sunshine. When you look at it you think that it's magic. Truly something impossible is possible but you don't know the air of mystery when you look at it." said Malfoy stepping in describing the book while going all Hermione

"I know what you're talking about. It's a family book of mine its called The Vision. But I don't know why." said Miranda

"Can we see it?" wondered Hermione stepping forward

"Yeah come in here we can bring you back." responded Miranda as she went back inside the carriage

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then stepped forward. Draco put his arm out being a gentleman letting Hermione go in first. Hermione gripped harder on her shoes and hiked up the skirt of the dress as she went through the door. Draco went in behind her as they sat on the couch side by side on the other side of Miranda. They just want to get to the book and get out of the place as soon as possible.

"You look familiar to me Miss Gregory. Do we know each other?" wondered Miranda

"No, I don't think so." said Hermione as the ringlets of her hair bounced gently against her shoulders

She knows that she has to be careful as Miranda is an ancestor of hers. If she says something wrong or divulges information of who she is or something about the future things could change in the future. She could easily cease to exist if she reveals her real identity.

Hermione just sat there with her hands on her lap content to where she was and that she was quiet. She doesn't want either Malfoy or Miranda to know that she's nervous. She was already fidgeting with her hands. As she looked around she noticed that Malfoy was looking at her with a coy look with a definitive smirk evident on his mouth. He noticed how uncomfortable she was being in there.

She was wondering if he picked up on that Miranda was an ancestor of hers in all the commotion of the conversation. He definitely knew that something was up and that he was going to want to know the truth. But the truth can hurt sometimes and she knows that the truth that she knows is going to hurt him. The story her father told her as she recalls doesn't have a happy ending.

When Draco used the name Draco Markel she knew of what happens to Draco Markel in the story. But she wasn't sure if she should tell him at all. It could change their future when they go back. It could change who she will become. But she knows that is going to have to find a way to save not only the future but both of them as well when the time comes. But how can she do that when she's hiding one of the biggest things from him. She's hiding the story that she knows and Draco probably doesn't know the whole truth. She doesn't even know if he knows of the truth. Her father said that the story of theirs has a name. He said that it was called _**The Fighting Dark: When Night Falls.**_ He said that there is a full story out there somewhere but he wasn't sure where it was. He didn't have it as he said it was in a book that he said once belonged to the family. He said the book went missing generations ago. He said it went missing after Hector Dagworth-Granger.

Her father confirmed her distant relationship with Hector Dagworth-Granger after her sixth year. When she came home from sixth year in the summer time going into the seventh year she asked her father if they could talk, that's when she asked if the name Hector Dagworth-Granger sounded familiar. He said it did and confirmed he was an ancestor of his. The family used the name Dagworth-Granger for about three generations before him and went on for about another five generations after him. They then decided to get rid of the Dagworth part of the name for unknown reasons. But Hermione had an inkling why they got rid of the name.

She was baffled to find out that not only did magic leave her family but from the family she was from she came from a potioneer. He created and studied potions for a living. He is even the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. So her family from the magical world that once was did and still does have a name. They just don't know that Hermione is descended from Hector.

Hermione looked out the small picture window to the side avoiding both Draco and Miranda looking at her. She knows that they are probably wondering about her about what's going on with her. She is being a little cold and a little off to them. She knows that they are most likely what's going on in her head.

She can't exactly tell them that she's related to Miranda at all, not in front of Miranda anyway. Malfoy probably has some idea of them being related distantly from what he heard of her last name. Then there was also the passing resemblance that the two of them have. They also have the same light cream brown eyes. Other than that you can tell the differences between the two of them. If you didn't know the truth or knew what one was looking for people would say they were two completely different people.

The horse drawn carriage kept on moving forward as they could hear the pattering of the hooves and the rickety of the wheels turning. There were slight and small bumps in the road from the coarse gravel. They went over a big rock of gravel jumping the carriage. It made Hermione go up and lying splat over Malfoy's lap. She groaned as her right elbow ended up in his stomach. She was uncomfortable as she got up from her position. As she got up she saw an all-knowing smirk on the blonds face. Hermione just shoved his shoulder as he went to the side while making a noncommittal sound.

"You two look great together. How long have you been together?" wondered Miranda

"Oh . . . uh . . . well actually." Hermione was stuttering not knowing what to tell Miranda as she was lost for words and noticed that Malfoy was equally as baffled she was "We're not exactly together."

"Really I thought you were together. I mean you look together and you act like a couple that I assumed." said Miranda as her cream blonde hair bounced but she didn't get any further as the carriage stopped and moments later the door opened

"We're here Miss Granger." said Rainer to Miranda as Hermione tried not to respond to the name

"Thank you Rainer. Follow me you two." said Miranda as she got up and stepped out of the door landing on the ground as Malfoy and Hermione followed suit

They had stepped outside a very large manor. Even though they were far back in time for what they think the manor looked ancient. But it's what made it gorgeous in the gleaming lights of the stars that surrounded them. The stars around the sky reminded her of eyes that were constantly flickering and blinking towards them. She looked back at the manor in front of her purview. It had that ethereal look to it that just entranced anyone that looked at it with the glisten and gleam coming from the windows.

She stepped inside as she saw Miranda going in and Malfoy as well. She followed both of them as they came upon a grand entrance. They went up a set of a stunning staircase. They got all the way up to the second floor. Miranda then brought them to the end up a hallway where there was a door that held a set of stairs that went up to a small turret.

"What you need, will be up there?" said Miranda

"Thank you Miranda." said Hermione

She then placed her foot on a step then started going up with Malfoy behind her. Miranda stayed at the bottom of the stairs as she watched the two of them going up as she smiled. She was wondering when she was going to meet them as she knew it was going to be happening. She even knows who they really are and that they aren't from the time. She then turned around as her skirt of the dress billowed and flicked as she went to the side, while the door closed behind her. She made a sparkle of magic appear on her hands as she walked down the hall.

While she walked off Malfoy and Hermione got up to the tower and looked around at the curved walls. It was of gray brick that was pebbling to the ground slowly. All around were bookcases filled with books, there was a cauldron with something inside, there were paints all around the whole room reminded her of a study.

Off on the side of the room was a black bookstand with the book on it flipped open to a page. But before she went over there she noticed a window in the tower that caught her eye. It was a stain glass window of the third set sun a myth in the magical world. It's where the sun becomes a yellow-orange color as it starts to set while the sky is red, purple and pink. She was wondering if the picture was telling her something as she looked at it.

A set of windows off on the side opened up automatically as the two of them stood there. The wind gusted in and it felt like magic was swirling around them. It reminded her of when they went inside the book but nothing was glowing but she felt small stars encircle her. She looked out the window as she noticed the stars blinking down and the night went on.


End file.
